


Čokolada

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Chocolate, F/M, Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natančneje, čokoladni fondi.





	Čokolada

Ko je zagledala Cihanov razbiti obraz, je razumela. Vzela je telefon in vtipkala številko.

Oglasil se je po prvem zvonjenju.

\- Asli.

\- Zaradi čokoladnega fondija? Resno? Si ti normalen?

\- Moja žena si.

\- On ne ve tega!

\- Bo pa izvedel.

\- Veš, da sem to jutro dejansko premišljevala, da bi se vrnila k tebi, ker te pogrešam in ljubim, in k vragu razlike med nama in k vragu moje uničeno življenje, ampak zdaj ... Zdaj me je vse minilo.

V odgovor je zaslišala pol vzdih, pol renčanje - zaničevanje, pomešano z besom.

\- Ne boš se jezil name! Sam si si kriv.

Prekinila je klic.

Trenutek kasneje je telefon zazvonil.

Ozrla se je na zaslon in sprejela klic iz čiste, najčistejše kljubovalnosti.

\- Ja.

\- Tudi jaz te pogrešam.


End file.
